The Brothers Story
by International Uzumaki
Summary: Mokuba always knew something was up with their family. There was something about it that made them different from the rest. It was a curse from thousand of years ago, and it was meant to keep them safe. ONE SHOT


**The Brothers Story**

Mokuba didn't remember his mother, that wasn't surprising since she had died during child birth. Mokuba didn't really have very many memories of his father either. After his wife died, their dad had to work twice as much just to support his two kids, he had left them with babysitters until they were old enough to go to school. Sometimes their Aunt would visit and help out, but even as a child Mokuba knew she wasn't in the right state of mind. It was Seto who really raised him, Seto and the babysitters. There was one with light blue hair that Seto seemed to really like, she was nice and her only charge for watching them was food and the occasional gas money so their father hired her a lot. It was by her side that the brothers watched their father slowly lose himself to madness.

Their mother had kept a diary before she died, she had done so most of her life. The ones she had written as a child were with their aunt but the ones that she had started after the marriage were in the attic. Mokuba use to make the babysitter read them to him, he felt like he got to know his mother through her writings. Apparently, she was only half Japanese, her father was Egyptian. It was their grandfather who chose Setos name, saying it came from tone of their great ancestors who lived during the lost times. Almost nothing was recorded from the lost time, only the stories the families told to their children. The writings also talked about how their grandfather use to tell stories from the family cure. Saying that the family, and all they care about, must stay away from dark thoughts, greed filled actions, and the lust of power. Claiming that it would drive them to insanity if they were not careful. It was these writings that Mokuba carried with him to the orphanage. It was these writings that convinced him that it wasn't his father's fault.

Their father was driven by money, they weren't a poor family, but a single father could only supply so much. If the curse was to be believed, then his actions were what was caused his insanity, and his death. Mokuba didn't blame him when he died. He didn't blame him when they ended up in the orphanage. He couldn't. He was too young to really understand what was going on at first but rereading his mother writings helped him through the hard times, but it didn't make them go away.

Seto didn't believe in their grandfather's stories, but he never told Mokuba to stop reading. But when he got the brothers adopted, he did tell the little brother to keep the story quiet.

After seeing how their adopted father acted, Mokuba silently hoped that the curse would work its way into the older man. He hurt Seto, not physically, but mentally. He forced him to do things that the young mind shouldn't have to do, the man was trying to prepare the older brother to take over a weapons company. But Seto had a different idea.

With Mokuba's help, Seto took over the company and they left that man behind. They curse didn't get to him, not really, but it was their family that took the man down.

Seto didn't want to run that man's company, but he couldn't just get rid of it. So he took it his own rout, he used the advance technology that that man left behind and put it to use. Seto loved games, but outside of video games, none of them really used any technology. Seto set out to change that.

For a few years, Mokuba forgot about the curse. He was too focused on helping his brother do a complete redesign of the business. It wasn't until their Aunt died, and Mokuba got all of their mother's diaries, that he started to piece some things together.

He started to notice Seto changing but it was slow and he hoped that it was just a front for the company. But then he started to become obsessed with a single game. Before, as a child, Seto loved all games. But now, now all he wanted was _that_ game. He got lucky with one pack and quickly became obsessed.

Dragons.

It seemed oddly childish but Seto took comfort in the pale monster. But that comfort quickly consumed him. Mokuba recognized it. It was just like their father, the want for something, no matter how trivial, haunted him.

Soon, Seto started entering high ranking competitions and winning the first-place prizes. He became known as the one who was almost never defeated. He was the best, and soon he would gain his second dragon.

The second came as a contest prize. The card was beautiful, and Seto was set to own them all. He already possessed half of all Blue eyes in creation, but that wasn't enough.

Mokuba became very worried. He could see the way his brother changed during his duels, like it was a memory of a war. He acted out of instinct, but at the same time like his life depended on it. Every possible strategy was well thought out and planned so far in advance, some were saying he must have cheated. Seto denied these allegations, stating that it wasn't hard to win if you knew what you were doing.

Mokuba loved his brother, but at some point, he was going to have to draw a line.

Seto came home one day from school, he had been debating whether to drop out and continue with home schooling, and he had _that_ look in his eye. Mokuba realized at that moment that he never truly understood what the curse did to someone, not truly. Not like this.

Truth be told, he was actually kind of happy when the short kid with the colorful hair came to help his grandfather. But that happiness faded when his brother went into shock. No doctors could understand what was causing it, but Mokuba did. He had seen what that kid did to his brother, he had removed the part of the curse that was possessing him, but he did so in a way that could have killed him.

After Seto woke up again, he had changed, and Mokuba couldn't tell if it was for the better or not.

It wasn't long after that that Mokuba learned what it was like to have your soul ripped from your body while you were still alive. Apparently, he had been kidnapped to get his brother to enter this contest thing but honestly, he hadn't been paying much attention when the henchmen were explaining it him. They were trying to be nice, for kidnappers they were pretty ok. But then that guy with the golden eye showed up and everything went downhill.

It was because of this incident that Mokuba learn about the origins of the curse. The golden items that the Yugi kid, Bakura, and the man with the golden eye possessed. These items had some sort of magic that Seto refused to acknowledge, but Mokuba knew. Their heritage had given him the proof that he needed.

But he kept it quiet for the most part. But one day, when a lady with the golden necklace appeared speaking of a previous life. Mokuba knew he was right. Honestly at that point he had learned to pretty much just accept what was going on and not to ask too many questions. He wanted his brother to believe. He wanted his brother to accept what he knew as true.

The last thing that happened that set the curse and magic in stone was when Mokuba met the Pharaoh during his battle with Yugi.

Really, how could his brother deny it now?

At least now, hopefully, the curse was broken.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading this! I noticed there was a lack of Mokuba centered stories so I'd figure I'd write one. Please go check out the artist for the cover of this story, his deviant art name is The-Phisch. He is amazing**

 **Also! Thank you Lottie's Tsubasa for helping me with grammar. You are awesome.**


End file.
